The present disclosure relates to a voice interaction apparatus and an automatic interaction method using the voice interaction apparatus.
The technique for enabling users to enjoy everyday conversations with voice interactive robots is becoming widespread. For example, as a technique for realizing a conversation with no unnatural impression, a technique is known in which an interactive robot makes a backchannel response at appropriate timings by analyzing prosody of a user's speech (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-3040). Further, studies have been conducted on seeking timings at which a speaker is changed between a user and a robot (see Cognitive Science Research Paper Vol. 7 (2000) No. 1, pp. 93-106).